Another Side Another Possibility
by twightlight96
Summary: What if Voldemort had another inner circle unknown to the Order? And what if he asked one of them to kidnap and raise Harry to be a death eater? How will this affect the destiny of the wizarding World? Add to that being kidnapped and raised in America! Semi-Dark Harry raised by my OC, Helena Fennery. Hope this is a good summary and please review. c:


**_This may not be the best way to start out so if anyone does not feel it is a good beginning should tell me. I will listen to any requests for this because their are so many stories in this category so please review. c:_**

* * *

Chapter 1

''_Oh, how can one truly say one thing is always same every time? How is it possible for destiny to always lead to the same results? How indeed considering I should know since I have the ability to see possible futures.''_ Helena contemplated as she was getting ready for the meeting.

''_The dark lord has always been impatient so I best be ready. It is rare for such an honor as him to visit us, the real inner circle of his army. He wouldn't be so foolish to have them out in the open to be seen. No, they suited him working in the shadows never seen but always there. Ready to strike at a moments notice.''_

''Thinking to yourself again Helena. It was no wonder you were in Ravenclaw before joining us.'' said a woman's voice at the door to Helena's room.

''Like you never think. You usually make brilliant plans and succeed Diana. Besides why would I not join my best friend in this adventure.'' she replied turning to see her oldest friend.

She stood at nearly six feet with dark brown hair flowing behind her like a river. Her eyes a cold grey that could pierce the night. She was wearing a black wizards cloak similar to the other twelve members. It was lighter and less obvious to outsiders that they were in reality the Death Eaters whom everyone on the entire island of Britain and beyond feared.

''True, Isabella just wanted me to come up and make sure you are ready. He'll be arriving shortly.''

''Tell her I'll be ready in a minute.'' she said and Diana nodded in agreement before

disapparating to go tell her.

Helena then turned to face her rather plain bedroom. The walls were painted in dark colors along with the drawn blackout blinds. Since she was one of the women of the group, she had her own vanity to help groom herself when needed. Also, the room had two doors leading to the bathroom and closet as well as one leading to the halls. Wizards didn't need to use halls but nonetheless they had passageways for the long way travel.

Helena hurriedly changed into a black lace dress that flowed wickedly. She then went to her vanity and brushed her hair. Helena's dark green eyes stared back at her as she brushed her hair. As she was born in America, Helena had dark purple streaks lining her soft dark hair. America did have a school for witches and wizards after several years to establish one, however, Helena had chosen the letter from Hogwarts for her schooling where she met Diana and her elder sister. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Isabella screaming for her to hurry up.

Helena quickly disapparated as she closed her eyes knowing how after cracking the motion made her ill. She arrived in seconds to kneel at her place among the twelve members. Her right bore Diana and Isabella who both being sisters looked similar. Her left bore the nine remaining members of Voldemort's true inner circle of Death Eaters. However, she had no time to say anything to them as the dark lord himself disapparated in front of the twelve.

''Rise my loyal subjects I have need of your counseling.'' commanded Voldemort which made the twelve rise to face him directly.

''What have you need of us, my lord?'' requested Isabella.

''I have learned some rather distressing news. A prophecy has been made of a wizard that would be born in late July this year who will one day be able destroy me.'' their were gasps of shock among the twelve from this statement.

''Is this true master?'' Isabella asked nervously.

''If it is then why have you not told us, my lord?'' cried the woman on the end with dirty blond pigtails sourly.

''Because Lauren I had to make sure it was true and determine who it prophesied. I figured out which of the two wizards born was the more likely candidate.'' he spoke directly to Lauren. ''But that does not give you the right to speak to me that way.''

''Sorry my lord.'' Lauren apologized.

''I don't believe it. CRUCIO.'' he cried as it hit Lauren she writhed in agony at the spell.

''Look who's now the toy.'' murmured the dark-haired male next to Helena in glee.

''Now back to the agenda.'' he began above Lauren's cries of agony as everyone ignored her and concentrated on him. ''I am sure he is the child but before I rashly attack him, I wish to ask one of you if I should merely kill him.''

''Which of us do you wish to be alone with?'' asked Isabella since she knew to avoid immense arguing among the unlikely allies would only irritate him and get nothing done he only choose one.

He moved across the line at this thinking, _''I must make no mistake. The risk is too high. Lauren, no. Markus, no that wouldn't do. Leo , Daryl, Adam and Victoria were loyal but not what he needed. Isaac, Tara, and Baron would not do. Helena, I remember she once told me she had the gift to see the future, she'll work.''_

''Helena, I will let you give me advice. The rest of you may leave us'' commanded the dark lord and with bows the eleven left.

''My lord, I am at your service but where did you here of this prophecy and how do you know where the boy is and how he is the one?'' Helena asked curiously despite the chance of him attacking her.

''Ah Helena as curious as always but your answers are: Severus happened to overhear it while at the Hog's Head Inn, Peter was told by the trusting fools where they were hiding probably figuring I'd go after Sirius Black, and between the two boys I assumed the half-blood was the boy because of the very secret you know.''

''Understood my lord, so I'm assuming you wish me to use my power of foresight?''

''Correct.''

''Alright but I must have a direct connection to you for it to work and please note that it is only one possibility.''

''Very well.'' the dark lord said as he held out his hand for her touch.

Helena touched his hands and saw a future yet to be. First, she saw the killing curse bouncing of the child and destroying her master. She saw the lord falling to the child three more times in a blur. She saw him return to life and the death of Albus Dumbledore. Then she watched as he fell for the last time and the cheers of his enemies at his demise.

Helena shuddered at horror at what she saw after letting go and staring once more at her master.

''What did you see?'' he asked fearfully.

''I saw that if you attempt to kill the child you will meet your demise as foreseen.''

''Then what shall I do? I must not allow that boy to end up destroying me!''

''Maybe there's another way. Give me a moment to think.'' Helena said before delving into her thoughts.

''_He can not kill the boy yet he can not allow him to live. How can this work? Unless the dark lord does something the child will grow into a wizard and a great threat unless….''_

''A great enemy can only be bad unless you turn into your greatest ally.'' she said softly.

''What? Speak up. Have you any ideas?'' he spat hopefully.

''You said he was born in July of this year and you know where he is, right?''

''Yes but what has that to do with anything?'' said the dark lord his snake features appearing angry at the delay.

''Then why not kidnap him and have him raised to be a Death Eater since he wouldn't oppose his own master.'' Helena suggested.

''That might work then you'd best do it quick.'' he commanded.

''Wait? Me! That really isn't the best idea my lord…''

''Do it or I'll destroy you. The boy is Harry Potter. Any of your fellow members are at your command and do not fail me.'' he commanded and after Helena bowed to say as you wish with a crack he disapparated.

''My fellow members please come at once.'' she commanded and everyone appeared.

''What does the lord require of us?'' asked Isabella.

''He wants me to capture the child that one day could destroy him and probably turn him into a Death Eater personally.''

''Then you must fail.'' Isabella said before turning to head for her room.

''Wait! Are you not going to help me?''

''No, I am your leader as his lord's secret right hand and he told you to do it. So it does not affect me at the slightest.'' she said before strolling out.

''I'm sorry Helena but Isabella is right. I'd better leave you to deal with this. Besides Isaac and I have unfinished business.''

''Of course.'' said Isaac beaming and then following Diana as they disapparated.

''Wait, I just cleaned the sheets….'' Helena cried.

''I could care less about your dilemma besides I have toys to play with.'' giggled Lauren as she cracked away without another word.

''And I have matters to attend to as well.'' said Markus as he too abandoned Helena.

''Anyone else want to leave?!'' she said.

''I would love to help man but I almost finished that new song and I really don't feel up to it.''

''You are all babies.'' Taria cried at Daryl after he made a lame excuse and vanished.

''Leo, Victoria, Taria, Baron, and Adam if any of you leave I'll kill you personally.'' Helena said as she pulled out her wand.

''Relax kid. No one is leaving. Besides if we help you, it boosts our standings with the big guy, am I right?'' said Baron and everyone nodded in agreement.

''Alright then, Taria go find out where the Potters live. Baron find out as much as you can about their protection spells. Leo and Adam go and create distractions for the Order especially to throw them off our trail.''

''Yes sir.'' they cried and bowed before exiting and leaving Helena and Victoria alone.

''What about me?''

''Really, you have the most important job. You'll kidnap him.''

''Why?''

''Look at yourself and tell me, do we look the same?''

''No, I'm Asian and you are American. We have similar hair color and skin tone but that's it….''

''Exactly. You will throw those fools on a wild goose chase while we raise the child far away.''

''I understand but what is the plan?''

''No idea. I need more info to formulate it but in the meantime let's play a game while they get what we need to kidnap that child.''

''Better than having Voldemort around or nothing.'' said Victoria as they disapparated to her room with their dark plan already underway.

* * *

''Where have you four been?'' Helena asked when Diana, Isaac, Markus and Lauren appeared in her room where Victoria and her had played another game. ''You never came back before we went to sleep and all morning.''

''None of your business.'' Lauren spat.

''Quiet you little toy.''

''How dare you….''

''The truth is you are a little brat who goes around with Markus like his prostitute all day!''

''Hey even I'm not that desperate.'' cried Markus

''Oh really, then what was that we did last night in your room…'' Lauren said in a rage as everyone pulled out their wands.

''Enough no one wants to here about your sex life.'' Diana cried in disgust.

''As if your one to talk while I was following orders, you two were getting laid again! And your not even married yet!''

''Hey that was private.'' moaned Diana.

''Diana likes Isaac. Diana like Isaac.'' cried Lauren in delight while Markus snickered.

''Crucio! Crucio!'' cried Helena aiming at the two who screamed as their bones broke at the shock of the curse.

''Whoa, that was uncalled for…'' Isaac commented above the two howls of agony.

''They know better than to mess with me especially since I am able to use the torturing curse better than all of you combined.''

''What is your problem anyway?'' Diana asked.

''The fact only six of us can execute and prepare a plan in 24 hrs while others are busy screwing around. We already have learned all we need and tonight we are to execute a rather hasty but well thought out plan. Its bad when you don't need the leader or several students from the houses of Hufflepuff or Slytherin to do the job!''

''Hey, that is rude but to be far we should have done our share.'' Diana said shamefully.

''What's the plan?'' asked Isaac curiously.

''It is rather simple. Victoria will sneak into the house and stun anyone who gets in her way. They have blood wards to prevent us from taking the boy so killing them would be futile. Meanwhile, the others will cause a riot to alert all the Order away and even make sure Dumbledore is occupied. Then she will bring the child her where we will alter his looks.''

''Problem. We all have poor training in that department so it won't work.'' Markus pointed out as the spell wore off, however, it was muffled since he couldn't get up.

''But we can alter his looks slightly, correct?'' Helena asked.

''Yes but how will that change anything?'' asked Diana.

''The boy will need some alterations so that he won't be recognized when she drops him off in an Orphan home.''

''But why?'' asked Diana.

''Because then one of us can adopt the child and he'll legally become a citizen of another country. The fools would never believe we would go to that extreme to make him part of the Muggle world. Plus, it will give us the perfect opportunity to train him while under the law and not be so easily seen. Unfortunately, Victoria and one of us has to temporarily succeed from our duties as she will be chased after for the child and the other must attend to the duties of raising a child.''

''Then we will get replacements for you and Victoria.''

''Me? But I…'' Helena started to say about her beliefs being a problem but was interrupted.

''I saw his parents and was filled in by the dark lord. Harry has black hair and green eyes like yours. Any child would not suspect you adopted him so easily besides your not English.''

''What does English have to do with it?'' cried Lauren muffled by her lying on her chest.

''Helena is American so the fools would not suspect her. And the American wizard government has much loser laws. They are allowed to use the Unforgivables if they have no other choice to protect themselves just like the second amendment and guns. Helena can train the boy easily especially with the shaky alliance between the governments preventing any productive searches by the Order without definite proof Helena is not the child's adoptive mother and is not fit to raise him.''

''Alright, I'll do it. Besides I never really cared for England the food is nothing compared to good old-fashioned grits and fried chicken.'' she said with a hint of her lost American accent

''Then we are all in agreement?'' and with several nods Diana smiled. ''Then let's shake those fools to their knees.''

* * *

''Of all the things I have ever thought about doing, kidnapping was never on the list.'' murmured Victoria as she waited outside the Potters' house.

They still had not gone to bed and it was nearly midnight. She figured they were still on guard despite the reasonable insurance they were safe. The other members of the Order were out dealing with the Death Eater calls her fellow members were causing. However, the longer it took for extraction would increase chances of exposure of Voldemort's true inner circle. They may not be updated as often or well know but would anyone be stupid to have their twelve most trusted followers on the newspaper and wanted list? The answer was no but since they all held close positions in the real world if one was exposed it would be child's play to find the rest.

Finally, the two Potter parents retired to their room. After several minutes, Victoria crept into the house and up the stairs without waiting a minute at the risk of exposure. She moved softly into the nursery knowing all too well this was too easy. Harry was asleep in his cradle but Victoria softly picked him up and turned to see Lily Potter standing right there.

''James, a Death Eater is here!'' she screamed clearly not knowing Victoria would sneak in.

''Did you not expect this to happen? Fine whatever. Stupify!'' Victoria cried as Lily slumped down and then she dashed out. She slid down the staircase without awakening the child and slammed right into James Potter.

''You people are really bad at defending yourselves. Ah well, the dark lord will be pleased that the child will be out of the way. Sorry to tell you but we already checkmated you people!'' Victoria laughed as James stumbled to his feet.

However, Victoria was faster and ran out the door and disapparated before the alarm went off and five Order members came to the house. All they found was a stunned mother and her confused husband.

''Wow, I can not believe that worked.'' cried Daryl as Victoria apparated into the main hall.

''Well, I just have to deliver the boy to an Orphanage in Georgia than Helena will adopt him and Voldemort will be safe from him. Hey, where is the lord?

''Oh, he said something about getting rid of the other child to avoid problems.''

''What! But Helena saw that if he tried to kill this child he would be destroyed after killing the parents who were protecting him! The same thing can happen to him if he does it to the other child!''

''What?!'' cried Daryl dropping the guitar he always was strumming even during meetings or conversations.

''Which house did he head off to?''

''The Longbottoms I think.''

''I'd better hurry before it's too late.''

After finishing her sentence, she disapparated and appeared in front of the Longbottom's house. She ran in and saw he had already killed the father. Then she reached the nursery and saw Mrs. Longbottom dead probably defending the child.

''Wait!'' she said but too late the flash of green shot out.

She turned protecting the baby still in her arms as the rebounded on Voldemort. He screamed as he and the room exploded before she heard his soul fleeing to safety. She got up and saw the child had a scar and was crying.

''Danm it. Better get out before they come her. Well child, you're going to be famous and all because of love.'' she said before fleeing the room.

However, she was still wearing the same dress she always wore. It was caught and torn leaving behind evidence as she hastily fled the scene. Dumbledore arrived soon after with other Order members. They saw the boy and the room wrecked.

''The boy is still alive. It looks as though he'll be the chosen one.'' said Dumbledore

''But what of the other boy, Harry?'' cried one of the four unknown Order members.

''We will search for him as soon as we transport Neville to his grandmother for safekeeping. Since the dark lord is dead, some of his followers may try to kill him now.''

''What's that!'' cried another figure pointing to the purple and black fabric of Victoria's dress.

''It is fabric but curious. Who could have worn it since everyone else is dead and the mother is wearing her nightgown.''

''We may find out soon enough but first let's get our priorities out of the way.''

They then carried Neville out and sent him out now he was a hero, the boy who lived...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Also, any suggestions are encoureged and since their were three people near Voldemort when he died you are allowed to choose which one has his soul in theirs. Plus, I am sorry if the Ocs have low personality but their are a lot and I didn't want to keep it going on and on and on. Anyway, please review! c:**


End file.
